The present invention generally relates to automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatuses, and more particularly to an automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatus which is designed so that a tape driving system and a reel disc braking system are operated by use of the rotation of ring-shaped bodies which carry out the tape loading operation.
Presently, automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatuses are in wide use. In the automatic tape loading type recording and/or reproducing apparatus, a tape loading mechanism automatically draws a tape out of a tape cassette which is loaded into the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and loads the tape in a predetermined tape path. The recording and/or reproducing apparatus comprises a tape driving system and a reel disc braking system. The tape driving system drives the tape to move along the predetermined tape path, by carrying out operations such as pressing a pinch roller against a capstan and pushing a braking roller against a take-up reel disc. On the other hand, the reel disc braking system operates a reel brake for the purpose of applying a back tension to the tape. Generally, the operations in the tape driving system and the reel disc braking system were carried out by use of driving forces of plungers. For this reason, in addition to a motor for operating the tape loading mechanism, the recording and/or reproducing apparatus was provided with plungers for operating the tape driving system and the reel disc braking system. Further, because of the loads which are associated with the operations of the tape driving system and the reel disc braking system, relatively bulky and heavy plungers had to be employed. As a result, there were disadvantages in that the overall size and weight of the recording and/or reproducing apparatus became large and heavy.